Virtual Adventures
KEEP IN MIND: This book takes place after Tropical Terrors but does not contain any major spoilers. Minecraftians: Virtual Adventure is a book by Tawkin Tawkerr which is a crossover of Minecraftians and Virtual Adventures. To the Werdos. I don't care that you're not real. Note to an old friend: Caleb, er... Caleb Nuzzo, if you are reading this during our time apart, (Which seems very unlikely...) I want you to know that I don't give up hope on people. Take Finney for example. I didn't give up on him. (Even though we haven't met in ages.) If you aren't Caleb Nuzzo you probably have no idea what I'm talking about but that's ok. You don't need to know. Introduction "I call it, the 'Inter-dimensional Claw!" Said Tawkerr, holding up his new invention to Naomi, Lincoln, and Maggpi. "Its a machine that should be able to pull objects from another dimension to here. Well, from another chain of dimensions." "What is that suppouse to mean?" Asked Maggpi. "Uh, well um... I think that there are two types of dimensions, chains and regular dimensions. The chains are like... sets of dimensions. Like our world has the nether, end, and overworld. I believe there are others out there." "What is the point though?" Asked Maggpi. "Uh, I don't know... pulling my self in an alternate dimension here?" Said Tawkerr, laughing a little. "I guess its a good idea." Said Maggpi. Naomi made a raspberry noise with her tongue. "Huh?" Said Tawkerr. "That's what Naomi does sometimes." Said Lincoln. "Duh. After what happened after the Kylie Shipeepl thing..." Maggpi hid her face in shame. "Maggpi, its really fine." Said Tawkerr. "It hurts still. And it always will hurt." Tawkerr sighed. "I don't understand what you mean..." "That's because you hate it." "I never said I hate it. Can we change the topic?" "Yes, please." Said Maggpi. Ethan Yelverton had been writing his latest book when his friend Caleb Nuzzi finally arrived at his house. "Finally, I have something I need to do with you." "What?" "Go into Minecraftians." Said Ethan. "Errr, you sure? After the whole wolf thing? And what about her?" Ethan knew what he meant. "She might hate me once they all know I made the whole story." Said Ethan. "I'd prefer it..." Ethan thought about his previous adventure in a wolf where everyone was a wolf. And his friends there... "I know what you're thinking about..." Said Caleb, grinning like an evil maniac. "Shut your mouth. And remember my quote." "Yes, yes. What was it again?" "Remember it yourself. I really want to go into Minecraftians. Imagine all the tricks I will be able to play on everyone! I can tell everyone Maggpi's secret!" "That would really defeat the purpose of your amazing quote." "I don't care." Ethan had always been careful to close every app on his phone or game on his computer before turning it off. He learned that turning off a device with something on would suck him into it. "Lets just try." Said Ethan. Ethan pulled up Minecraftians on his computer. "When I turn it off it should work. Get ready..." Ethan turned off the computer. Suddenly green sparks started shooting out of the screen. Then a lime ribbon appeared and started surrounding the two friends. "WERE GOIN'!!!" Said Ethan. Suddenly they felt like they were being stabbed in the back by a thousand needles, and then they were gone. Ethan and Caleb appeared in the familiar room of silver flames and were greeted by the same cloaked stranger. "Fools." It said. "I give you these powers to help me become stronger and you use it as a toy? Fools." The stranger clapped his hands. The flames turned red. "Next time, don't come because you think its fun." Suddenly they felt like they were falling in a bottomless pit and then a hole opened up under them. They started falling very fast, until they were transported into Ethan's book. Chapter 1 Ethan and Caleb appeared in a dark room. They heard voices outside. "Sorry, Maggpi." Said one of the voices. "I forgot how... er... sensitive you are to that." Ethan knew who it was. "Caleb, Caleb, Caleb! You know who that is!" Ethan saw there was a door. He also knew exactly where he was. He opened the door. The two voices stopped. Outside the room were his two main characters from his books; Tawkerr and Maggpi. Tawkerr was a gray humanoid creature with two horns with ribbons on them and Maggpi was a purple humanoid creature with huge puffy teal hair and similar horns. "Who are you?!" Said Tawkerr. Ethan didn't really know what to say. Caleb was shaking. "I am your creator." Said Ethan. "You LIAR!" Said Maggpi. "Who are you?! Why so you come?! WERE YOU SPYING ON US?!?!" "Nope. Calm down. I know your secret, Maggpi. I will tell it to Naomi and Lincoln." Maggpi's face turned magenta. (Probably because she was purple.) "Y-you... you wouldn't!" "I'm just kidding. I I'm not that awful. And you must be Tawkerr." He said pointing at Tawkerr. "What do you want from us?" Asked Tawkerr. "Oh nothing," said Ethan. "just wanted to visit my creations." "YOUR A LIAR!" Said Maggpi. "I would tell your secret if you don't believe me." "To who? He already knows!" Said Maggpi, pointing at Tawkerr. "Yeah, I know. I said I created you. How can I make you believe me?" "I suppouse if you know my secret you probably did... Ok I believe you." Said Maggpi. Tawkerr was silent in the corner of the room. Caleb didn't say anything still. "Well... Why did you come here exactly?" Asked Maggpi. "I wanted to play some tricks on everyone..." Said Ethan. "You cant trick me!" Said Tawkerr. "Ok, Mr. Fake Blush." When he said that Tawkerr actually did blush. "WHAT?!" He said. "And you're an anime character." "You're the puppet master aren't you?!" Asked Tawkerr. "Wait," said Maggpi. "If you're our creator, who is he?" She said pointing at Caleb. "A friend." "And wait..." Said Maggpi. "IF YOUR OUR CREATOR WHY DID YOU MAKE TAWKERR-" "I did because Tawkerr is somewhat based off me." "I am?" Asked Tawkerr. "Yes." "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU MAKE TAWKERR LIKE-" "Because," said Ethan. "actually the answer is private. Sorry." Suddenly someone else laughed. "Hehe. Private." The voice sounded just like Ethan's brother. "That is Lincoln." Said Ethan. He knew Naomi was also nearby. Sure enough right when he said that, Naomi came into the building and said "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" She pointed at him with a finger which would normally be very rude to point with but since Minecraft people don't have thumbs Ethan didn't care. "Your god, basically." "YOU LIARS!" Said Naomi. "Nope, your name is Naomi and you are based off my sister." Naomi paused to think. "Is she as beautiful and smart as me?" She asked. "Er..." Said Ethan. "Sure." Naomi growled. "Do you have a brother that I am based off?" Asked Lincoln. "Yes, Lincoln. You are much more different than him though." "Ok," Said Tawkerr. "Why did you come here? What exactly do you want? Other than to trick us?" "Well," said Ethan. "I was kinda hoping for an adventure..."